


Жизнь без Шерлока Холмса

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Джонлоки [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Жизнь Джона Ватсона продолжалась и без Шерлока Холмса. Хотя иногда казалось, что нет.Примечания автора:Таймлайн — между вторым и третьим сезоном, чуть-чуть начало третьего сезона. Третий и четвёртый сезон не люблю, по возможности игнорирую.





	Жизнь без Шерлока Холмса

Шли вчетвером. Джон, Лестрейд, Андерсон и Анджело. У Джона второй день болела нога, но он никому не сказал — знал, что тогда ему найдут замену. А он не хотел передавать кому-то право в последний раз подставить плечо его лучшему другу.  
Гроб был неимоверно тяжёлым. Худой, но высокий, Шерлок весил больше, чем Джону казалось. Но он, конечно, и виду не подал. Хотя бы это он может вынести.  
Джон ни слова не сказал на похоронах. Майкрофт произнёс над гробом длинную речь об огромном вкладе, который внёс Шерлок в спасение Британии от преступников всех мастей, и ни звуком не обмолвился о том, что ему будет не хватать родного брата. Грэг был чуть более сердечен: раскаивался в своих сомнениях, признал, что никогда не встречал настолько бескорыстного человека, кого-то, кто был бы так же готов в любое время дня и ночи помогать другим решать их проблемы. Андерсон расплакался и устроил некрасивую сцену, на коленях умоляя Шерлока — гроб Шерлока — простить его за то, что «всё так получилось». Миссис Хадсон отстояла рядом с Джоном всю церемонию и осталась с ним, когда все ушли. Домовладелица сказала несколько резких слов о вечном беспорядке в квартире, об отрезанных конечностях на полках в холодильнике, о химических ожогах на столешнице, а потом без предупреждения расплакалась у Джона на плече. Джон завидовал доброй женщине — он сам не мог проплакаться уже три дня. Мысленно он говорил с Шерлоком, уговаривал того вернуться, уговаривал ожить, но вслух не мог даже произнести его имя. Горло перехватывало ещё на «Шер...», сил не хватало сказать и просто: «Мой друг умер». Джону казалось, если он произнесёт это — смерть Шерлока станет правдой. Правдой её не сделали допросы в полиции, отчёт судмедэксперта и похороны. Глубоко внутри всё ещё теплилась надежда, что невозможный детектив найдёт разгадку и для собственной смерти, найдёт дорогу назад. Шерлок всегда творил невероятные, на взгляд Джона, вещи.  
Их квартира на Бейкер-стрит была оплачена на три месяца вперёд, и Джон уже твёрдо решил, что по истечении этих трёх месяцев съедет в какое-нибудь спокойное светлое местечко подальше от центра, с мягкой новой мебелью, окнами от пола до потолка и гораздо более низкой арендной платой. Они с миссис Хадсон обсудили это, и домовладелица отнеслась к желанию Джона с пониманием.  
_— Господи, Джон, вы же понимаете, что я не найду других жильцов? Разве я смогу пустить в эту квартиру кого-то ещё после вас?.._  
— Я не могу, миссис Хадсон. Просто не могу.  
Джона отчасти спасала работа, и он засиживался в клинике допоздна. Но вечерами, когда ему всё же приходилось возвращаться в ту самую квартиру, накатывала апатия и уныние. Джон мог часами сидеть перед телевизором в гостиной, не задумываясь о том, что смотрит. Он знал, что, когда организационная и полицейская суета стихнет, когда первый острый, отупляющий шок пройдёт, ему будет плохо, но даже не догадывался, насколько ему будет скучно. Впору было палить по стенам.  
Джон заказал доставку из книжного, и через два дня ему привезли целую стопку профессиональной литературы. Без криминальных ребусов по вечерам, без ночных вылазок и засад, без походов на ужин к Анджело на Бейкер-стрит было пусто, тихо и невыносимо. Джон много читал, но никогда не выключал телевизор, пока не уходил в свою спальню. Бормотание телешоу успокаивало, создавало иллюзию присутствия. Шерлок имел привычку бормотать что-то себе под нос, и далеко не всегда к нему нужно было прислушиваться. Джон привык, что в квартире всегда кто-то говорит.  
Нога болела всё сильнее. От резких спазмов, прошивающих колено, естественно, не помогали обезболивающие и даже, что куда неприятнее, успокоительные. Джон снова начал ходить к психотерапевту, хотя толку от этого не было — Джон так и не мог выговориться. Снова, как после Афганистана, начались кошмары, только теперь в них обязательно присутствовал Шерлок. Он обязательно умирал в каждом таком сне, а Джон, проснувшись от собственного крика, не мог потом заснуть до утра. Он спускался вниз, готовил себе чай, включал телевизор и продолжал читать с того места, где закончил вечером. К утру, когда приходило время собираться на работу, он успевал забыть прочитанное, но чтение всё же помогало занять мысли и не вспоминать очередной свой кошмар, не прокручивать в голове его или — что ещё хуже — кошмар из реальности: изломанное тело на асфальте, стекающая из-под затылка кровь и бледное, невозможно бледное лицо. Эта картинка застывала перед глазами, стоило только прикрыть веки, и Джону каждый раз казалось, что картинка эта неправильная: знакомое правильное место, знакомая правильная темноволосая макушка, знакомый правильный шарф и чёрное пальто, но совершенно неправильное, чужое лицо. Шерлок живой и Шерлок мёртвый были разными людьми, которым не было места внутри одной не такой уж вместительной головы. Джон никогда не был гением, у него не было своих Чертогов, и он никак не мог сложить этот пазл. _«Отбросьте всё невозможное, и то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался»._ Смерть Шерлока была невозможной, и Джон всеми силами пытался отбросить её.

Где-то через месяц он познакомился с Натали. Плохая это была идея — знакомиться с кем-то в очереди к психотерапевту. _«К психотерапевту не ходят здоровые люди, Джон»._  
Натали была домохозяйкой, жила на доход от сдачи в аренду дома, полученного ею в наследство, и перепутала время приёма. За те десять минут, что Джон ждал своего сеанса, на который пришёл, как обычно, с небольшим запасом, они успели обменяться парой ничего не значащих шуток и телефонными номерами. Натали не узнала детективного блогера, она вообще, похоже, понятия не имела, кто такой Шерлок Холмс, и Джон был рад в кои-то веки поговорить с кем-то не о нём. Джон позвонил Натали ещё до конца рабочего дня и назначил свидание — лишь бы не проводить очередной одинокий вечер на Бейкер-стрит.  
Они действительно совсем не говорили о Шерлоке Холмсе. За весь ужин Джон произнёс только «Красную рыбу и овощи», «Вино на ваш вкус» и «Счёт, пожалуйста». Натали болтала без умолку. _«Одинокая неработающая женщина, Джон, а ты чего ждал?»._ Не то чтобы у Джона не было привычки слушать кого-то часами, лишь изредка подавая сигналы о своём присутствии. Но слушать Шерлока было интересно, особенно если он начинал раскладывать какое-то хитрое дело на составляющие, выводя из мельчайших деталей целые жизни. Увлекательнее было разве что проверять его умопостроения, в девяноста девяти процентах случаев оказывающиеся верными. Натали говорила обо всём сразу и ни о чём, её голос быстро превратился для Джона в белый шум, который проще полностью отфильтровать, чем пытаться вычленить нечто важное и ценное для себя. Джон оплатил своей даме такси, вежливо попрощался и зарёкся звать её куда-то снова. Номер, впрочем, не стёр — в памяти смутно осела информация о неплохом тётушкином доме, снимать который Джону будет как раз по карману. И от работы недалеко.  
На Бейкер-стрит его встретила миссис Хадсон. Удивилась раннему возвращению и позвала пить чай. Джон согласно кивнул, сбросил пальто прямо в гостиной и спустился на её кухню. Они теперь часто пили чай внизу. Миссис Хадсон пекла чудесные творожные печенья, а Джон по старой памяти заваривал крепкий травяной чай, приятно пахнущий мятой и помогающий быстро уснуть. Делились новостями: Джон рассказывал о пациентах, домовладелица сплетничала о соседях. О Шерлоке вслух не вспоминали.  
Нога разболелась больше обычного, и сегодня подниматься в спальню было особенно тяжело. Мелькнула даже мысль перенести свои вещи в спальню Шерлока и до переезда ночевать там, но она была отброшена как недопустимая. После похорон Джон ровно один раз заглянул в ту комнату, постоял в дверном проёме, оглядел наведённый стараниями миссис Хадсон и совершенно противоестественный для бывшего жильца порядок и ушёл к себе, так и не решившись пересечь порог. Шерлок редко проводил время в спальне, его «личными апартаментами» была гостиная, где он принимал клиентов, разгадывал дела и доводил Джона до белого каления своими фокусами. И всё же его комната воспринималась как нечто интимное, личное пространство, границы которого лучше не переступать. Джон и раньше заходил сюда всего пару раз, да и то лишь по острой необходимости вроде того случая с Ирэн Адлер. Теоретически он представлял, что в шкафу всё ещё висят идеально отглаженные элегантные костюмы, а в верхнем ящике комода лежит запакованное в целлофановый пакет, прошедшее химчистку и дезинфекцию пальто. Майкрофт так и не забрал личные вещи Шерлока, хотя их было немного. Джон был благодарен уже за то, что старший Холмс взял на себя все заботы о похоронах и даже опознание — это было слабоволием, за которое Джону временами становилось стыдно, но Майкрофт объективно справлялся со своими эмоциями гораздо лучше и он точно не рисковал свалиться в морге в обморок от вида тела. _«Снеговик»_, — припомнил Джон хлёсткое прозвище, данное старшему Холмсу преступным гением Мориарти. Джона до сих пор удивляло, как Майкрофт умудрился жениться и, что и вовсе поразительно, любить свою жену. Майкрофт был не из тех людей, кто станет носить обручальное кольцо из соображений порядочности, тем более после смерти супруги. Такой поступок больше свидетельствует о сентиментальности и искренней привязанности к покойной. _«Сантименты»_, — брезгливо произнёс голос Шерлока у Джона в голове. Тем не менее это кольцо делало Майкрофта чуть более живым в глазах Джона, и ему даже становилось интересно, что Майкрофт мог использовать в качестве сентиментального напоминания о Шерлоке. Братья Холмс вряд ли имели привычку обмениваться сувенирами, да и среди личных вещей Шерлока не было ничего подходящего. Когда Джон сообщил Шерлоку о программе защиты свидетелей, в которую попала Та Женщина, Шерлок попросил её телефон. Джон не раз и не два задумывался, что бы взял он сам, если бы мог выносить регулярные напоминания о смерти друга. Скрипка? Громоздко, и он совсем не умеет играть. Пальто? Шарф? Ему совершенно не идёт, хотя на Шерлоке и то и другое смотрелось великолепно. Никотиновый пластырь? Смешно.  
Джон прикрыл дверь в комнате Шерлока, развернулся и начал подниматься к себе. Первая ступень скрипела — Джон начал обращать на скрип внимание только после того, как Шерлок однажды вскользь упомянул об этом, — но перешагнуть её, как раньше, Джон не мог из-за больной ноги. Лишнее напоминание о чрезмерной наблюдательности бывшего соседа.  
В былые времена на Бейкер-стрит недели не проходило без выстрелов. Шерлоку редко попадались достаточно интересные дела, всю шелуху он разгадывал не сходя с места, а четыре, максимум пять дней без увлекательной загадки доводили его до бешенства — и начиналась пальба. Теперь выстрелы звучали только в кошмарах Джона, зато постоянно.  
То ему снился таксист, их первое совместное дело. Джон стрелял в старика через окно, а попадал неизменно в Шерлока. И хотя в реальности он не видел смерть таксиста, во снах Шерлок умирал у него на руках, заливая пол и руки Джона кровью, а лицо его было бледным до неузнаваемости. Потом Джону снился Мориарти, ночь в бассейне, когда они впервые столкнулись лицом к лицу. Только во снах никто не отзывал снайперов и Шерлока расстреливали в несколько очередей. Джон кидался загородить его собой, забыв о жилете со взрывчаткой, но ни одна пуля не попадала по нему — все их принимало тело Шерлока. Крови из пулевых отверстий вытекало столько, что она окрашивала всю воду в бассейне. Мориарти визгливо смеялся, и из его рта тоже текла кровь. В такие дни, когда Джон просыпался, то слышал этот смех ещё час или два, и от него не спасал ни кофе, ни шум телевизора, ни разговоры с миссис Хадсон. Но хуже всего было, когда Джону снился Афганистан. Теперь по песку и солнцу он бежал не один — с ним был Шерлок, в такой же форме, в бронежилете и с оружием в руках. Шерлок обгонял его, закрывал собой, а впереди уже виднелась засада повстанцев. Но неизменно пустыня превращалась в крышу, и Шерлок срывался с её края, а Джон не успевал его остановить. Шерлок падал и падал, бесконечно, будто Алиса в кроличьей норе, а Джон стоял и смотрел на этот вечный полёт. Потом не выдерживал и прыгал следом. Ему казалось, что если он успеет схватить Шерлока раньше, чем они долетят до земли, то всё остановится, Шерлок будет спасён и жизнь станет прежней. Но он прыгал слишком поздно, и осознание, что он опоздал, рвало ему сердце, сперва — когда Шерлок разбивался о жестокую землю, а затем — когда Джон понимал, что его полёт уже некому остановить. И он падал, падал, ветер шумел в ушах, а ощущение полёта не прекращалось, хотя тело Шерлока и асфальт не становились ближе — наоборот, они как будто удалялись, и Джону всё труднее было разглядеть лицо друга, всё труднее было поверить в его смерть. Он снова просыпался от своего же крика, снова шёл вниз и снова заваривал себе безвкусный чай. Диагнозы и медицинские термины в книгах, которые он читал, неожиданно переставали быть знакомыми и понятными, но он упорно продолжал поглощать статью за статьёй, надеясь спрятаться за симптомами чужих недугов от своих собственных.

Три месяца спустя Джон, как и собирался, съехал. Квартиру на Бейкер-стрит он оплатить был не в состоянии. И хотя миссис Хадсон сказала, что лучше он один будет платить ей только свою половину аренды, чем квартира будет простаивать пустой, не принося какого-либо дохода вообще, Джон строго решил для себя, что не вернётся. Всё. Хватит. Эту страницу пора было перевернуть.  
На новом месте ничто не напоминало о Шерлоке и кошмары снились реже. Нашлась и добрая старушка-соседка, болезней которой хватило бы на небольшой медицинский справочник, а значит, и тем для разговора с безотказным доктором. Чай теперь был не с мятой, а с бергамотом, а вместо печенья — черничные кексы, но проводить вечера как-то иначе Джону и в голову не пришло. Ещё пара не самых удачных свиданий, на которые он сходил за прошедшие месяцы, надолго отбила у него всякое желание обустраивать здесь и сейчас свою личную жизнь. Если подумать, удачных свиданий у Джона Ватсона не было с тех самых пор, как он въехал в квартирку на Бейкер-стрит. А если подумать ещё, то до Бейкер-стрит был посттравматический стресс, а до него — Афганистан, так что последний более-менее приличный роман остался в далёком коллежском прошлом. Десять лет, не меньше. А Джон ещё над Шерлоком посмеивался, когда тот перебрасывался смсками с Ирэн. Сам не зная зачем, Джон установил на сигнал смс тот самый непристойный стон-вздох. Раньше ему слали смс только братья Холмс, и Джону казалось весьма забавным, что об смске от Майкрофта, буде тот решит ему зачем-то написать, телефон оповестит его именно таким образом. Впрочем, Майкрофт не писал и шалость осталась незамеченной.  
Грэг Лестрейд звал Джона попить пива в бар. Джон вежливо отказался в первый раз, так же вежливо отказался и во второй. На третий неожиданно для самого себя согласился. Пили немного, больше говорили. Джон в основном слушал. Он вообще не любил болтать, и в этом смысле они с Шерлоком составляли идеальный дуэт. Шерлок-то болтал часами, он говорил даже во сне, что не составляло для Джона секрета, поскольку зачастую увлёкшийся разгадыванием дел Шерлок вырубался прямо на диване — или на полу — в гостиной. Джон не будил его с тех пор, как однажды такая попытка закончилась для него вывихом и парой синяков — рефлексы у Шерлока были отличные, как и бойцовские навыки. Джон понятия не имел, когда и где Шерлок обучался борьбе, но подозревал, что не по роликам в ютубе. В спортзал Шерлок тоже не ходил и вообще создавал впечатление крайне неспортивного человека. Джон только диву давался, когда после очередной погони по ночному Лондону Шерлок в минуту приводил дыхание в норму или из драки с двумя-тремя явно превосходящими его ростом и весом противниками выходил без единой ссадины. Грэг разделял его удивление и рассказывал аналогичные случаи из более давних времён, того периода, когда Джон и Шерлок ещё не были знакомы и когда Холмс, по словам Лестрейда, был совсем не похож на человека. Джону всегда казалось, что это Шерлок изменил всю его жизнь, но из бесед с Грэгом он внезапно узнал, что сам ничуть не меньше повлиял на Шерлока.  
— Мы звали его для трудных дел, ты знаешь, — говорил Грэг. — Он обычно распутывал их за пару часов, от силы — пару дней. Не знаю почему, но при тебе он сдерживался, так что, наверное, Андерсон и Донован казались тебе несправедливыми и жестокими. Но его неспроста прозвали фриком. Мы слышали оскорбления постоянно, иначе как идиотами и бездарями он нас и не звал никогда, а добиться от него объяснений было чрезвычайно сложно. В половине случаев мы не понимали, как он нашёл убийцу, выводы свои он никак не комментировал — приходилось полагаться только на доверие. Понимаешь, почему все так быстро поверили, что он обманщик? Никогда нельзя было сказать, действительно ли под его обвинениями скрывается цепочка логичных и понятных фактов — цепочка, которую он раскладывал перед тобой по первой просьбе. Я, кстати, до сих пор не знаю, почему тебе он не отказывал.  
— Я им восхищался, ему это льстило.  
— Правда?  
— Да, он так и сказал в нашу первую встречу. Не совсем так, конечно, — поправился Джон. — Сказал, ему нравится, как я реагирую, потому что все остальные шлют его к чёрту. Признаться, мне тоже иногда хотелось его послать...  
— Не представляю, как ты терпел. Круглые сутки...  
— Не всегда терпел. Пару раз я ему даже хорошенечко врезал.  
— Ооо... Всегда мечтал.  
Переглядывание и молчаливое понимание, установившееся между ними, помогало Джону отпускать от себя мысль, что он один. Миссис Хадсон была слишком близким напоминанием, слишком домашним, открытым, она видела и Шерлока, и Джона лучше всех. Лестрейд видел только внешнее, наносное, с ним было проще. Джон ходил с ним в бар каждый четверг или среду — в зависимости от рабочих графиков. У обоих не было жён, которые поругали бы мужей за пьянство, да и много ли они выпивали — по паре кружек на нос, не больше. На виду, среди людей, Джон постепенно оттаивал.

На шестимесячном рубеже Джон разрешил себе сходить на кладбище. Он не был там с самых похорон и не знал, сможет ли спокойно взглянуть на могилу, увидеть начертанное на камне имя и сложенные на земляном холме цветы. Миссис Хадсон пошла с ним. Они купили белые розы. Кажется, белые розы кладут на могилы невинных девушек, но Джону казалось, что именно эти цветы подходят Шерлоку. В конце концов, кактусы или чертополох, которые предлагала миссис Хадсон, смотрелись бы странно.  
День был будний, Джон отпросился в клинике. Можно было бы дождаться выходных — пара дней погоды не сделает, — но не хотелось застать на кладбище толпу. Грэг и так говорил, что на могилу постоянно приносят цветы и подарки от фанатов, не хватало ещё пересечься с ними теперь. Джон испытывал иррациональную ненависть ко всем этим детишкам, которые наверняка осуждали Шерлока полгода назад, когда Мориарти выставил его мошенником, а сейчас строят теории, как Шерлок мог выжить. Все эти домыслы лишь бередили рану, дразнили ум и сердце неисполнимой надеждой. По этой причине Джон отказывался говорить с Андерсоном, хотя тот много раз просил о встрече — хотел в подробностях расспросить Джона о том самом дне, вытянуть из него побольше материала для новой теории. Некоторые фанаты писали комментарии на страничке Джона, излагали свои версии там. Джона чуть не стошнило, когда в одной из них он прочёл абсолютно чудовищную бредню, будто Шерлок и Мориарти вместе подстроили свои смерти, чтобы скрыть ото всех романтические отношения. Джон, разумеется, незамедлительно удалил тот комментарий, но перед глазами ещё долго стояла описанная картинка: Шерлок наговаривает в телефон прощальную записку, сталкивает с крыши похожий на себя манекен, а затем целует смеющегося Мориарти. В ту ночь Джону снова снился бассейн, полный крови Шерлока, и визгливый смех. Металлический привкус осел на языке. Проснувшись, Джон обнаружил, что до крови прокусил руку. Болел и укус, и зубы, а в домашней аптечке кончилось обезболивающее. Джон мог бы потерпеть, но знал, что уснуть всё равно не сможет, а маяться бездельем до утра не хотел. В двух кварталах от его дома была круглосуточная аптека, туда он и пошёл. Вернулся после ночной прогулки посвежевшим и с номером фармацевта в кармане. Фармацевт был молодым мужчиной, Джон сам не знал, почему не выбросил бумажку с его телефоном сразу же, как вышел из аптеки, и уж тем более не знал, почему фармацевт ему её дал. Джон никогда не думал, что он похож на гея, это открытие настигло его аккурат после переезда на Бейкер-стрит. Да и тогда Джон подозревал, что всё дело в чересчур импозантном и привлекательном Шерлоке, который по лишь ему понятным причинам начисто игнорировал весь женский пол. В глазах общественности у поведения Шерлока было одно простое объяснение, а Джона записали в ту же команду по аналогии. Так Джон считал.  
Он, конечно же, не позвонил. И номер выбросил, как только оказался дома и разобрал небольшой пакет с лекарствами — помимо обезболивающего, Джон ещё купил снотворного, успокоительного, мазь для колена и обеззараживающее для укуса. Он сам на месте фармацевта никогда бы не счёл приемлемым партнёром человека, который в четыре часа утра идёт в аптеку за таким обширным набором медикаментов.  
_«Пришёл за лекарствами сам — одинок. Живёшь неподалёку, иначе дождался бы утра, район благополучный и жильё здесь не из дешёвого, плюс ночная аптека дороже — значит, материальное положение позволяет тратить больше среднестатистического. Выправка военного, но речь грамотная, чётко поставленная, командная, плюс ты точно знал, какие лекарства тебе нужны. Вероятнее всего, офицер и точно не дурак. Хромота объясняет и обезболивающее с обеззараживающим, и снотворное с успокоительным, а ничего криминального ты не покупал. По рабочей привычке здороваешься со всеми людьми в халатах — кажешься вежливым. Наконец, не меньше минуты пялился как дурак, потому что фармацевт — высокий брюнет и глаза у него голубые. Итого: одинокий, обеспеченный, умный, вежливый, проявляешь необычное внимание. Хороший вариант для знакомства, не думаешь?»._  
«Заткнись, гений».  
_«Брось. Ты бы не раздражался, если бы те же самые выводы сделала женщина. Никогда, впрочем, не понимал, почему ты ограничиваешься женщинами, если с ними у тебя очевидным образом ничего не получается...»._  
«Заткнись, я сказал».  
Сон после уличной прохлады никак не шёл, и пришлось пить снотворное. Наутро Джон уже выбросил ночной инцидент из головы, как и стотысячный мысленный разговор. Короткие перепалки с внутренним голосом происходили регулярно вот уже полгода.  
Стоя у могилы, Джон особенно остро ощутил потребность поговорить.  
«Ты столько раз делал невообразимые вещи. Окажи мне услугу, выполни последнюю просьбу. Вернись, Шерлок. Будь живым».  
_«Разговоры с самим собой — первый признак шизофрении, Джон. И потом, какой смысл просить и надеяться на ответ, если я эту просьбу даже услышать не могу?»._  
«Ты же отвечаешь, гений».  
_«Нет, это ты додумываешь мои ответы на основе своего опыта, наших предыдущих разговоров и сконструированного в твоей голове образа. Шизофрения, Джон. И ты даже не рассказываешь об этом психотерапевту. Как необдуманно»._  
«Я обязательно должен сказать это вслух?».  
_«Да, Джон»._  
«Ты знаешь, я не могу».  
_«Можешь, Джон. Ты можешь гораздо больше, чем думаешь. Меня всегда восхищало, как ты можешь взять себя в руки и заставить делать то, что не хочется. Я так не могу, не могу удержаться от искушения. Вспомни того таксиста»._  
«Ооо, это и правда шизофрения. Ты меня никогда не хвалил».  
_«Правильно. Я же невыносимый эгоист и зазнайка»._  
«В точку».  
_«Скажи это, Джон. Скажи вслух»._  
«Тебе обязательно быть таким занудой даже в моей голове, да?.. Ладно».  
— Мне не хватает тебя, Шерлок. И я... я не верю, что ты мёртв. Полгода прошло, но я не верю. Этого просто не может быть. Ты жив. Пожалуйста, будь живым.  
_«Я рядом, Джон. Я не жив, но я рядом»._  
«Ненавижу тебя. Ты не должен был умирать».

Мэри Морстен была очень милой, обаятельной, доброй, рядом с ней Джон сам себе казался выше и сильнее, что вселяло в него некоторую мужскую гордость и уверенность. К сожалению, строить отношения на собственной гордости Джон не умел. Благодарность, которую он испытывал к Мэри, тоже была не лучшей заменой любви. Хотя Джон старался. Видит бог, он старался.  
Мэри он встретил в книжном, куда пришёл, когда закончилась очередная стопка скучнейшей медицинской литературы, которую он в последние месяцы поглощал запоем. Мэри изучала справочник по ядам, и Джон невольно заинтересовался. Они разговорились, слово за слово — и Джон пригласил Мэри к себе, на Бейкер-стрит, пообещав ей отличный старый справочник по отравляющим веществам с хорошо описанными симптомами отравления и антидотами. Уже отойдя от магазина, Джон вспомнил, что, вообще-то, уже полгода как не живёт на Бейкер-стрит, а Майкрофт мог уже давным-давно забрать книги Шерлока — к которым, разумеется, относился и справочник. Резко стало стыдно за то, что уже так давно не только не навещал, но даже не звонил миссис Хадсон, хотя когда-то обещал заезжать не реже, чем раз в неделю.  
Вечером Джон собрался и поехал. Миссис Хадсон, увидев его на пороге с коробкой пирожных, сперва поджала губы, но в дом пустила и сразу же пошла на кухню ставить чайник. Помолчав минут пять, Джон осторожно начал выведывать, как у его бывшей домохозяйки дела. Миссис Хадсон всегда была охота поболтать, и уже через полчаса они говорили как старые добрые знакомые, между которыми нет никакой обиды друг на друга. Джон узнал, что квартира наверху всё ещё стоит пустая, и на короткий миг испытал желание переехать обратно. Он даже подумал спросить миссис Хадсон, когда она планирует начать снова сдавать те комнаты, но вовремя спохватился и прикусил язык — он всё ещё просыпался от кошмаров и не расставался с тростью. Он не готов.  
Джон захватил нужную книгу с собой и сбросил Мэри смской предложение сходить назавтра в обед в какое-нибудь кафе. Телефон застонал ответным сообщением: Мэри согласилась. Сердце слабо ёкнуло, и Джон не сразу понял почему.  
«Договорились. Престон Гарден, в час. ММ».  
Никто из знакомых Джона не подписывал смски. Никто, кроме двоих людей. Теперь ещё и Мэри.  
Мэри умела слушать. Её живое лицо отражало искреннее переживание и участие, в отличие от, допустим, подчёркнуто вежливого и флегматичного лица психотерапевта Джона. Возможно, именно поэтому с психотерапевтом Джон никогда не мог быть откровенным. Мэри он за небольшое кофепитие рассказал половину своей скучной жизни и даже чуть было не заикнулся о мысленных беседах с Шерлоком. После их разговора Джону стало очень спокойно. Весь день он пребывал в отличном настроении, но ночью снова был кошмар. И на этот раз Джону снилось, как вместо своего телефона Мэри пишет на салфетке слово «Прыгай», а Шерлок, прочтя эту записку, просит Джона считать её прощальной — и прыгает. Джон бежит к зданию Бартса, хотя знает, что увидит только Шерлока на асфальте, но видит Мэри — она лежит в той же самой позе, и из-под её головы вытекает на тротуар тёмно-вишнёвая кровь. Джон кричит и рвётся, просит пустить его к Мэри, а толпа из одинаковых Шерлоков окружает тело девушки и одинаково повторяет, что ему лучше этого не видеть. Внезапно Мэри смотрит на Джона мёртвыми пустыми глазами и начинает визгливо смеяться. От смеха Джон и проснулся.  
Джон не до конца понимал ассоциативные связи, выстроившиеся в его голове, но одно знал точно: Мэри не заслужила, чтобы он со своими кошмарами испортил ей жизнь.  
В пятницу Джон не выдержал и позвонил Мэри. Они договорились об ужине.  
Эта встреча не была последней. В следующие несколько недель Джон регулярно приглашал Мэри в кафе, в кино, погулять, в зоопарк — куда угодно. Ему нравилось говорить с ней, нравилось видеть тёплую улыбку и ощущать короткое ободряющее сжатие руки на локте. Однако Джону совсем не хотелось большего. Джон никогда бы не мог сказать, какие именно женщины в его вкусе, но Мэри, очевидно, была неподходящим вариантом. Всё равно что думать о сексе с миссис Хадсон или, прости господи, Грэгом. Джон не знал, как объяснить девушке, что между ними не может быть ничего, кроме дружбы, и вместе с тем боялся потерять её — потерять их беседы, потерять возможность выходить куда-то в свет с хорошенькой спутницей и не просиживать вечера за чаем со старухами или пивом с полицейским.  
_«Эгоистично, Джон»._  
«Тебя не касается».  
Кошмаров почти не было. Тот, первый и самый жуткий, походил на осечку: будто сознание по заведённой привычке пытается напугать его последствиями, загрузить виной, а потом спохватывается и отпускает — не тот объект, не та ситуация, не те чувства. Снова повторялись кошмары про Шерлока, но редко. И начали сниться какие-то совсем обычные, умиротворяющие эпизоды из прошлого — местами реальные, местами выдуманные. Шерлок ругается с идущим по телевизору ток-шоу, Шерлок проводит очередной опыт с какими-то ретортами, Шерлок уснул в кресле, а Мэри принесла ему плед и сунула под голову подушку, чего, конечно же, никогда не могло быть. Мэри прекрасно вписывалась в фантазии Джона об идеальной домашней атмосфере, но только как сопутствующий фактор. Как всё та же миссис Хадсон. Подруга, но не любовница, никак нет.

Прошёл ровно год.  
Джон и Мэри пили чай на кухне у миссис Хадсон, и домовладелица жаловалась им на бакалейщика, задравшего цены на зелёный горошек свыше всякого приличия. Джон задумчиво ковырял ложечкой лимонный десерт и совсем не ожидал подвоха.  
— При Шерлоке такого никогда не было. Все продавцы в округе боялись, что он нагрянет и разоблачит их налоговые махинации. Я всегда говорила им, что он это может, хотя, кажется, он сделал что-то подобное всего раз... И это Джон рассказал мне, верно, Джон?  
Миссис Хадсон ждала ответа, а Джон почти прослушал, о чём они с Мэри говорили. Он, конечно, подтвердил её слова, но мысли уже приняли совсем другое, болезненное направление.  
Прошёл ровно год, да. В его жизни появился новый друг, они теперь отлично ладили с Лестрейдом — тот даже подбрасывал Джону загадки для ума, пусть теперь и не было рядом вечного подсказчика и решебника. Джон снимал дом в хорошем районе и за куда меньшую цену, так что мог позволить себе пару деликатесов подороже и новый костюм. Под носом сгустилась щёточка усов — Джон считал, что ему очень идёт. Жизнь шла своим чередом, она вовсе не остановилась, как ему казалось в первые часы — дни, недели — после смерти Шерлока. И всё-таки нога болела, по ночам ещё иногда приходили кошмары, а голос в голове так и вовсе не желал заткнуться.  
_«Адреналиновая ломка, Джон»._  
Иногда Джону так не хватало риска, что он даже готов был не похвалить выпечку миссис Хадсон. Впрочем, на столь отчаянное самоубийство он пока бы не решился.  
Мэри поблагодарила за гостеприимство, и это было сигналом к отступлению. Джон встрепенулся, дёрнулся было помочь миссис Хадсон убрать чашки в посудомоечную машину, но был решительно отстранён женщинами от всех хозяйственных хлопот и выпровожен в коридор. Он успел надеть пальто и причесать перед зеркалом усы, прежде чем вслед за ним в холл вышла Мэри. Поухаживав за дамой и придержав перед ней дверь, Джон попрощался с домовладелицей и пообещал обязательно завезти ей на неделе травы для бедра. Погода портилась, и старые суставы ныли. Джон, как никто другой, понимал, сколько неудобств доставляет больная нога, когда живёшь один.  
Джон почти месяц жил не один. На праздники Мэри подарила ему очаровательного щенка — брылястого, слюнявого, жёсткого, как щётка, зато ласкового и не вызывающего лишних ассоциаций. Чёрного голубоглазого котёнка — предыдущую попытку обзавестись питомцем — Джон потерял за неделю и был этому даже рад. Такой красавчик наверняка нашёл себе куда более подходящего и заботливого хозяина, успокаивал он себя. _«Или накормил несчастного голодного бездомного, что тоже хорошо, да?»._  
Мэри всё ещё была рядом. У Мэри хватка была ничуть не хуже, чем у подаренного ею бульдога, и Джон уже не думал, что сможет отделаться просто дружбой. С другой стороны, перспектива близких отношений уже не пугала его так сильно. Мэри лучше многих знала, через что Джону пришлось пройти и как тяжело ему заново кому-то доверять. Джон был благодарен за её терпение и больше не думал, что этого мало. В конце концов, что ещё ему оставалось?

Иногда Джон краем глаза замечал, как вслед за ним поворачиваются уличные камеры или прячется за углом дома напротив подозрительный тип совершенно неприметной наружности. Джон понятия не имел, зачем бы Майкрофту продолжать слежку, хотя вполне ожидаемо связывал её с делишками Мориарти. За прошедшие полтора года Джон не раз и не два натыкался в газетах на заметки об уничтожении членов «крупного засекреченного преступного сообщества» — журналисты никогда прямо не называли имени Джеймса Мориарти, потому что в противном случае им пришлось бы долго расшаркиваться перед читателями насчёт их же клеветы в адрес Шерлока Холмса. Все обвинения были сняты, а подозрения аннулированы после расследования эпизода на крыше. В этом чувствовалась рука Майкрофта, ведь сами по себе смерть «некоего лица, предположительно преступного гения, Джеймса Мориарти» и самоубийство великого детектива выглядели всё ещё подозрительно. Старший Холмс решил очистить память брата от всей грязи, виновником которой был в том числе и он сам.  
Джона наружное наблюдение не пугало и не успокаивало — он привык к нему за полтора года жизни и работы с Шерлоком. Привык не делать лишнего, не ходить в подозрительные или непристойные места — ну разве что вместе с Шерлоком, — привык есть в одних и тех же кафе и добираться на работу или домой одними и теми же маршрутами, чтобы не добавлять следящим работы, а Майкрофту — головной боли. Временами это было на руку, и Джон знал, что если его, например, похитят, то на изменившийся маршрут среагируют быстрее, раньше заметят неладное, с большей вероятностью спасут. Так случалось тоже не раз и не два — сотрудничество с Британским Правительством приносило не самые приятные плоды. Джон не жаловался, покуда все такие происшествия обходились без последствий. Джон привык.  
Продолжающаяся слежка была всего лишь одним из немногих сохранившихся элементов прошлой жизни. Джон, пожалуй, обошёлся бы и без неё, благо его жизни ничто не угрожало вот уже полтора года. Но если Майкрофту так спокойнее...  
На этой неделе слежка была активнее, чем за все предыдущие месяцы. Агенты почти не скрывались, камеры вовсю крутились на кронштейнах, выворачивая глазки вслед за спешащим в клинику Джоном. Джон насторожился, но о причине подобного оживления даже не догадывался. Просмотрев мельком интернет, не нашёл ни одной лежащей на поверхности подсказки, какой-то подходящей новости в мире политики или криминалитета. В подробности вдаваться не стал: он не Шерлок и не может по паре сотен сообщений в твиттере предсказать теракт. А паранойя Майкрофта вполне могла разыграться и на пустом месте. Такое тоже случалось.  
Единственное, что Джон изменил в своих планах, это разговор с Мэри — он решил его перенести. Джон наконец собрался с духом и был почти готов сделать ей предложение, даже обсудил это с Гарри. Но конкретную дату ещё не выбрал и в свете обострившейся обстановки не хотел торопиться. Ужин в ресторане не обязан оканчиваться чем-то примечательным, ведь так?  
_«Ты же знаешь, Джон, что всё не так. Ты чувствуешь, что что-то изменилось. Дай себе труд подумать. В твоей голове столько не занятых делом мозгов»._  
«Просто замолчи. Поверить не могу, что ты оскорбляешь меня даже в моих собственных мыслях».  
_«Тебе же не хватает этого, признай»._  
«Ещё чего».  
_«Тогда скажи мне, что случилось. Скажи, почему Майкрофт взбеленился»._  
«Я не знаю. Ты у нас гений, ты и скажи».  
_«То есть я зря столько лет тратил силы и энергию своего великолепного мозга на то, чтобы научить тебя наблюдательности и азам дедукции? Ты совсем бесполезен без меня?»._  
«Да, Шерлок, именно так. Как видишь, никто не выстраивается в очередь к детективу доктору Ватсону. Всем подавай тебя».  
_«Да-да, всем нужен я. И Майкрофту тоже нужен только я, он ни разу не вызывал тебя к себе по какой-то другой причине. И все похищения, все опасности для тебя были связаны со мной. Скучаешь по этому?»._  
«Иногда. А вот по твоему высокомерию не скучаю точно».  
_«Ерунда. Высокомерие тебя, может, и раздражало, а вот мой гений, скорее, возбуждал. Видел бы ты себя в день нашего знакомства. Чуть не описался от восторга»._  
«Всего лишь адреналин, ты сам это постоянно повторял. От тебя я вовсе не в восторге — только от связанных с тобой приключений».  
_«Поэтому ты весь день сегодня на нервах, да? И ручку крутишь в пальцах, и пациентов слушаешь невнимательно. Да и давно ли ты позволял себе так долго беседовать со мной?»._  
«Я уже признал, что соскучился. Что ещё ты хочешь?».  
_«Почему за тобой всё ещё следят, Джон? Кому ты так нужен?»._  
«Дружкам Мориарти, быть может?».  
_«А Майкрофт, стало быть, ловит на живца?»._  
«Вероятно, так».  
_«Какую же крупную рыбу он хочет поймать сейчас, как думаешь?»._  
«Не имею ни малейшего понятия».  
— Всё хорошо, мисс Пиклз, можете одеваться, — Джон заполнил медицинскую карту и отпустил пациентку в регистратуру. Усилием воли он изгнал из головы все посторонние шумы и голоса. Избавиться от ощущения чужого взгляда было куда сложнее, тем более что Джон знал наверняка: ощущение это отнюдь не кажущееся.  
Мэри выглядела особенно привлекательно сегодня, хотя Джон всё никак не мог перестать оценивать её красоту как нечто вещественное, объект искусства, а не чувств. Вероятно, девушка почувствовала, когда Джон назначал свидание по телефону, что вечер должен стать необычным. Она, конечно, не подозревала, что планы Джона с тех пор изменились. Да, Мэри была чудо как хороша.  
Джон пожалел, что оставил купленное кольцо дома. Может быть, напрасно он решил повременить. У Майкрофта обострения психоза могут случаться без повода, а Джон, если будет всю жизнь оглядываться на семейку Холмс, рискует остаться вечно одиноким холостяком.  
Докучливый официант с ярко выраженным акцентом начал бесить Джона ещё до того, как закончил первую фразу. Джон неуловимо раздражился на его высокий рост, на неаккуратную причёску, на карикатурные тоненькие усики. Две картинки никак не могли сложиться в его всё ещё не самой вместительной голове: бледное мёртвое лицо, перечёркнутое струйкой крови, и загорелое живое лицо, наспех спрятавшееся за тонкой полоской рисованых усов и очками в роговой оправе.  
— Интересная штука фрак: не лишая индивидуальности друзей, он совершенно обезличивает официантов.  
_«Вот видишь, а ты меня считал невыносимым собеседником. Посмотри на этого фигляра»._  
— Шерлок, заткнись! — Джон произнёс это вслух, но сам не был уверен, кого из двоих хочет заставить молчать: Шерлока внутреннего, действительно невыносимого, но уже такого привычного, или Шерлока внешнего, изменившегося, чужого, но настоящего и живого.  
— Джон, что происходит? — вот и Мэри. А Джон за эти полторы секунды успел напрочь забыть о её присутствии. — Господи, Джон, это... он? — догадливая Мэри, чудесная Мэри, понимающая Мэри охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
— Да... Если вкратце, то я жив.  
Шерлок не заткнулся, конечно же. Когда он затыкался?  
— Видимо, я не прав, вернувшись столь неожиданно... так ведь и до инфаркта довести можно. Меня оправдывает то, что было весело.  
_«А я ведь предупреждал, Джон. Все опасности и весь Майкрофт в твоей жизни связаны со мной. Все подсказки были у тебя перед глазами. Как ты не догадался, идиот?»._  
— Ну ладно, оправдание так себе... — до Шерлока-настоящего, очевидно, дошло, что Джон молчит слишком долго. Откуда ему знать, что мысленно Джон уже поругался с ним и даже навешал тумаков.  
Мэри сейчас была более полезным собеседником.  
— Боже правый... Вы же погибли, бросились с крыши.  
— Нет.  
— Вы мертвы.  
— Нет. Уверен, я проверял. — Шерлок прихватил полотенце и обмакнул его в стакан с водой. — Кстати, — начал он, стирая маркер с лица кончиком белой ткани, — твои тоже можно стереть?  
— О боже. Господи! Вы хоть понимаете, что натворили?  
— Ладно, Джон, я неожиданно понял, что, возможно, обязан извиниться...  
_«Я не хочу извиняться. Ты знаешь, я говорю это лишь потому, что ты всегда заставлял меня извиняться»._  
— Хватит.  
От резкого голоса, а больше — от удара ладоней по столу, вздрогнули и Мэри, и Шерлок, и пара сидевших за соседними столиками гостей.  
— Полтора года, Шерлок. Полтора года... Я думал... Я думал, что ты мёртв. Полтора года тебя оплакивал. Как ты мог? Как?  
Горло перехватывало, дыхания не хватало, Джон вообще не был уверен, что произносит всё это вслух, а не продолжает внутренний разговор со своей собственной версией Шерлока.  
— Стоп, — Шерлок-в-настоящем выглядел действительно серьёзным. Даже Шерлок-в-голове на время замолчал. — Прежде чем ты сделаешь то, о чём можешь пожалеть, я должен тебя спросить... Ты так и будешь с ними ходить?  
_«Усы, Джон. Я имею в виду усы»._  
И вот этого Джон уже не вынес.

***

Шерлок догадывался, безусловно, что реакция Джона Ватсона на его возвращение будет острой, возможно даже болезненной. Эмоциональные реакции Джона Ватсона вообще были одной из самых интересных и сложных загадок, какие только попадались Шерлоку за его жизнь. Большинство этих реакций можно было просчитать и предсказать, однако когда Шерлоку уже казалось, что вот он, точный и работоспособный алгоритм, по которому можно будет всегда предугадать поведение Джона, алгоритм этот давал сбой — Джон поступал не так, как Шерлок ожидал, он испытывал чувства и моральные сомнения там, где Шерлок не мог предвидеть подвох, заставлял Шерлока снова и снова ломать голову над ребусом, в который сложился внутренний мир обычного живого человека, Джона Ватсона.  
Полтора года назад Шерлок с точностью почти до секунды просчитал действия Джона во время его звонка, и только благодаря этому ему удалось обеспечить себе надёжную и эффективную легенду. В смерть Шерлока Холмса верил каждый, кто видел Джона Ватсона, кто говорил с ним, кто хоть раз упомянул при нём имя Шерлока и увидел яркую, неопровержимую, блестяще живую реакцию. Джон Ватсон горевал, он страдал, и на этом держался план Шерлока. Идея принадлежала Майкрофту, безусловно, но именно Шерлок настоял на том, чтобы Джону не открывали правды. Джон выдал бы его. Возможно, отойдя от шока, он смог бы продолжать разыгрывать этот спектакль, но Шерлок следил за Джоном через уличные камеры и отчёты наружного наблюдения и понимал: «Ещё рано. Джон Ватсон не готов». Признаться откровенно, Шерлок не думал, что понадобится так много времени. Он дал Джону на траур месяцев шесть, максимум — восемь. Он не ожидал, что пройдёт полтора года и за это время они с Майкрофтом успеют вскрыть всю сеть Мориарти, разобраться со всеми её ключевыми звеньями, а надобность в легенде отпадёт. В каком-то извращённом смысле Шерлоку льстило, что он оставил в сердце Джона такой глубокий след. Невольно даже вспоминалось, как долго Майкрофт тосковал по молодому человеку, который погиб задолго до того, как в Британии разрешили бы их брак, и уж подавно задолго до того, как фактический глава Британского правительства решился бы афишировать свои отношения с мужчиной. Прошло пятнадцать лет, а Майкрофт всё ещё носил кольцо вдовца, в жизни не будучи ни разу женатым. «Сантименты», — скептически хмыкал по этому поводу Шерлок, не замечая, с каким жадным любопытством сам отслеживает все перемещения, все встречи и неудавшиеся романы Джона Ватсона.  
_«Яблоко от яблоньки, Шерлок. На себя посмотри»._  
«Глупая поговорка, лишённая смысла. Сексуальные предпочтения не закладываются генетически, иначе в гетеросексуальных семьях не появлялись бы гомосексуалисты или, по меньшей мере, в любом потомстве, где появился хоть один гомосексуалист, все дети имели бы такие наклонности».  
_«Майкрофт и Гарри, Шерлок. Ты веришь в совпадения?»._  
«Вселенная редко бывает ленива, это так».  
_«Ну вот видишь. Я прав, ты нет»._  
«Мало данных для анализа».  
_«Ой, заткнись»._  
Шерлок, бывало, и раньше слышал ответы Джона, когда того не было рядом в действительности. Мысленная модель Ватсона, выстроенная у него в голове где-то в первые недели их совместной жизни, отлично заменяла Шерлоку собеседника, если тот засыпал среди ночи, не дождавшись решения дела, или уходил в магазин, пока Шерлок был занят очередной загадкой. Джон-внутри-головы справлялся с поддакиванием, мог даже отвешивать галантные комплименты неоспоримому гению Шерлока, но быстро наскучивал и начинал отвечать слишком шаблонно. Ему недоставало непредсказуемости эмоций, свойственной Джону-в-настоящем.  
Шерлок быстро разгадал, чего не хватает бывшему вояке Ватсону. Дура-психотерапевт за несколько месяцев не поняла, что тихоня Джон, как самый настоящий наркоман, зависим от ярких впечатлений и опасности. Чуть позже Майкрофт поймал Шерлока на том, что тот почему-то потакает склонностям соседа. Холмс-старший полагал, дело в зависимости самого Шерлока от чужого внимания. Пока они были детьми, всё восхищение умом и способностями, разумеется, доставалось Майкрофту, а вот Шерлока родители просто любили и баловали. Взрослому Шерлоку не хватало признания, он завидовал всюду успешному брату и в то же время скучал по ласке и заботе, которыми его окружали с детства. Ватсон обеспечивал и то, и другое, пусть и в своей довольно неуклюжей манере. Ну правда, кто ещё, кроме их мамочки, подтыкал Шерлоку одеяло, если он засыпал в гостиной, а наутро готовил чай с молоком?  
Шерлоку пришлось уехать аж в Сербию, а перед тем почти полгода прорабатывать связи Мориарти в России. Всё это время Джон Ватсон оставался без его бдительного надзора, и Шерлок даже не мог сказать наверняка, когда же его отношения с Мэри Морстен перешли в терминальную стадию. Да, за минувшую с его возвращения в Англию неделю Шерлок отследил у Джона все признаки скорого вступления в брак. Тот даже с Гарриет поговорил, чего сто лет не случалось.  
Шерлок мог бы потянуть ещё немного — в Британии оставалась пара не до конца раскрученных преступных клубков, — но Джон Ватсон вот-вот должен был совершить ужасную ошибку. Шерлок не всегда мог предсказать его сиюминутные реакции и решения, но то, что Джон вовсе не любит Мэри, было очевидно даже ему.  
Первый удар по лицу Шерлок пропустил от неожиданности. Он правда не думал, что Джон станет бить — по-настоящему бить — его в ресторане. Второй удар он пропустил уже из некоторой вежливости и, может, чувства вины. От третьего уклонился. Увы, попытка мирных переговоров была провалена: Джон, похоже, решил его задушить, а нелепая смерть от рук лучшего — и единственного — друга в планы Шерлока определённо не входила. Разнимал их чуть ли не весь обслуживающий персонал. Неугомонного Ватсона, который всё никак не успокаивался, попросили покинуть заведение. Шерлок заплатил за вино и помог Мэри накинуть пальто, и только после этого они вышли вслед за остывающим на улице Джоном.  
— Здесь неподалёку есть милая итальянская пиццерия. Посидим там, а то холодно? — предложила Мэри, и Шерлок был ей благодарен. Он бы и сам предложил, но боялся снова получить по лицу.  
Джон и Мэри сели рядом, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, как устроиться напротив. По другую сторону стола и словно по другую сторону баррикад. По ночному времени официанты в пиццерии не работали — еду надо было заказывать непосредственно у стойки, но ни у кого не было аппетита. Джон скрестил руки на груди и сердито смотрел на Шерлока. В его глазах Шерлоку виделся какой-то внутренний диалог, но с кем и о чём — этого Шерлок сказать не мог.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
— Я видел тринадцать возможных сценариев развития событий, когда мы с Мориарти окажемся на крыше. Нужно было выбрать реальный способ избежать смерти. Первый сценарий заключался в падении в припаркованный больничный грузовик с мешками с бельём. Трудновато: угол слишком большой. Далее — система японской борьбы...  
— Знаешь, для гения ты бываешь на удивление туп, — прервал его речь Джон. Шерлоку казалось, что сейчас Джона больше всего интересует именно то, как он выжил, но Джона Ватсона никогда нельзя было просчитать до конца. Он, оказывается, плевать хотел на то, как Шерлок это провернул. Он хотел понять почему.  
— Потому что Мориарти нужно было остановить.  
Ответ казался Шерлоку очевидным, он на миг даже разозлился на Джона за недогадливость. В следующий миг он злился уже на себя: Джон точно имел в виду нечто другое.  
— Ооо... Ясно.  
Джон сжал губы и кивнул. Шерлок заметил, как пульсирует тонкая венка у него на лбу — верный признак гнева.  
— Видишь ли, это объяснить немного сложнее...  
— Время у нас есть.  
— Если честно... — Шерлок на мгновение задумался. Нет, стопроцентная честность точно не прибавит ему сейчас очков. — Это была идея Майкрофта.  
— Так это план твоего брата?  
— Ему нужно было доверенное лицо, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
— Но он единственный, кто об этом знал? — лицо Джона выражало недоверие. Шерлок мысленно прикинул возможные варианты.  
_«Не вздумай соврать сейчас, Шерлок. Даже я не настолько наивен, чтобы не понять: такую аферу вдвоём вам не провернуть»._  
«Хорошая подсказка, Джон, спасибо».  
— Ещё пара людей. План был сложный, пришлось их привлечь. Третий из тринадцати вариантов...  
— Кто ещё знал? Кто ещё знал? Кто?  
_«Осторожно, Шерлок»._  
«Кто ещё, Джон? На кого ты не будешь в обиде?».  
_«Молли Хупер?»._  
— Молли.  
— Молли?  
— Молли, группа из моей сети бездомных — и всё.  
— Ясно. Ясно. — _«Опасно, Шерлок!»._ — Только твой брат, Молли Хупер и сотня бродяг.  
_«Очень опасно, Шерлок! Снизь риск»._  
— Да откуда? Двадцать пять — не больше.  
_«Ты провалился, Шерлок»._  
Мысленное предупреждение настигло его почти одновременно с ударом.  
На этот раз Джон разбил-таки ему губу, пришлось попросить у администратора лёд. Даже в шаурмичной на углу — вовсе не презентабельной — на их компанию посмотрели недоумённо. К счастью, клиентуры в этом заведении было немного, так что посетителей тут без веских причин не выгоняли.  
Шерлок ещё раз приложил к разбитой губе лёд и сердито зашипел. Удар у Джона был поставлен отлично, чему в любое другое время Шерлок только радовался. Впрочем, нос и скулы были целы. Что там говорила по этому поводу Ирэн?..  
«Пора разрядить атмосферу, не правда ли?».  
«Джон?».  
«А, чёрт с тобой».  
— Серьёзно, это не шутка? Ты собираешься их оставить?  
— Кх-кх. Да.  
Джон не выглядел расположенным к обсуждению внешности. Но и с кулаками больше не бросался. Шерлок подумал, что Джон уже остыл.  
— Точно?  
— Мэри нравится, — качнул головой Джон. Шерлок недоверчиво нахмурился и поджал губы. Джон знал это выражение лица. Выражение «Я прав, а ты нет». Шерлок знал, что Джон знал.  
Джон взглянул на Мэри в поисках подтверждения. Мэри не успела спрятать улыбку.  
— Что? Я просто не знала, как тебе сказать, — протянула девушка, догадавшись, что её раскрыли.  
— Да, я понял. Здорово. Нам не хватало только _этого_.  
_«Этого. Я говорю о тебе, Шерлок»._  
«Ещё раз спасибо за подсказку. Что дальше?».  
— Одно слово, Шерлок. Одно слово!  
Шерлок уже запутался, что говорит Джон-в-голове, а что — Джон-в-настоящем. Различали их только интонации, ну и ещё Джон-в-голове был пока что на его стороне.  
— Всё, что от тебя требовалось, — одно словечко, чтобы я знал, что ты жив.  
_«А вот сейчас очень осторожно, Шерлок. Никаких шуток больше. Я серьёзно»._  
— Ты не поверишь, сколько раз мне хотелось с тобой связаться, — Шерлок уже говорил эту фразу, и не раз. Он говорил её своему внутреннему Джону в тех мысленных беседах, что они вели, повторял в придуманных сценах встречи, он выверил тон голоса и каждое слово, чтобы Джон — Джон-в-настоящем — поверил ему. Джон-в-настоящем только покачал головой и горько усмехнулся. Шерлоку было обидно. _«Не вздумай, Шер...»_. — Я боялся, что ты меня выдашь.  
— Выдам?  
— Выпустишь кота из мешка, да.  
— Так это моя вина?  
_«Я предупреждал...»._  
— Заткнись!  
_«Ууу...»._  
— Ты это мне говоришь?!  
— Нет, Джон, не тебе.  
— А кому ещё, Шерлок? Тут никого больше нет!  
— Кхе-кхе.  
— Ох, Мэри, прости, я не это имел в виду.  
— Мэри, тебе лучше пойти домой. Время позднее, а нам с Джоном ещё многое надо обсудить...  
— Она никуда не пойдёт. Ты никуда не пойдёшь, Мэри, ясно?  
— Позволь мне самой решить, Джон. И не сжимай так мою руку — мне больно.  
— До встречи, Мэри. Был рад знакомству.  
— Не торопись, Шерлок. Мэри, я иду с тобой.  
_«Этого ты не ожидал, правда? У меня теперь своя жизнь. Без тебя»._  
— Джон, постой...  
Этот вечер, очевидно, должен был проиллюстрировать всю жизнь Шерлока в последние годы: из шикарного ресторана — в скромное кафе, оттуда — в третьесортную забегаловку, а теперь и вовсе на улицу, под холодный ветер и начинающийся дождь.  
— Убери от меня руки, Шерлок. Не трогай, а то снова врежу, — Джон-в-настоящем точно не шутил.  
— Ладно, врежь, — Шерлок определённо не шутил тоже. Джон отвлёкся и упустил момент, когда Мэри поймала машину.  
— Мэри, подожди!  
— Она уехала, Джон. Всё хорошо, это машина городского такси, я запомнил номер. С ней ничего не случится.  
— Вечно-то ты всюду лезешь и всё запоминаешь. Хоть бы раз дал себе труд задуматься о живых людях и последствиях твоего влияния на них.  
_«Больно, Шерлок. Ты же слышишь, что мне больно. Думай, Шерлок»._  
— Мне... мне не было нужды, Джон.  
— Вот как?  
— Да, Джон. Ты первый живой человек, на которого мне не наплевать. Ты знаешь, что это так.  
— Не знаю, Шерлок. В том-то и дело, что не знаю. Я полтора года оплакивал тебя, но до сих пор не уверен, что ты стал бы оплакивать меня. Что тебе не наплевать.  
Джону Ватсону было больно. И великий сыщик, разгадавший сотню нераскрытых дел, не знал, как это исправить. Слишком непредсказуемо. Слишком велик риск ошибки. Шерлоку Холмсу нужна была подсказка.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил, Джон?  
_«Что я скажу, Шерлок? Ну же, гений. Ты знаешь или нет? Я удивлю тебя ещё раз?»._  
— Уйди, Шерлок. Просто уйди из моей жизни.  
_«Я этого не хочу. Ты знаешь, что не хочу»._  
— Нет, Джон.  
На обдумывание решения было лишь несколько секунд. Ставки высоки как никогда, но и выигрыш того стоил. Пан или пропал: Джон Ватсон или ничего.  
Шерлок боялся, что Джон вырвется и ударит его снова. Может быть, сломает нос или разобьёт в кровь скулу. Шерлок уже решил, что не будет сопротивляться. Джон Ватсон — единственный человек, на которого Шерлоку не наплевать, и если Джон Ватсон хочет сделать ему больно, он это сделает. Не кулаками.  
Джон заплакал.  
Шерлок обнял его крепче.  
Джон плакал на его плече, и Шерлок знал, что теперь его простят. Может быть, ещё сломают нос или разобьют в кровь скулу, но простят.  
— И чем тебе так не угодили мои усы, а?  
Избиение, похоже, отменялось. Шерлок протянул Джону свой чуть окровавленный платок.  
— Они тебя старят, Джон. И надо спросить Мэри, но целоваться, наверное, ужасно неприятно.  
— Вот уж не твоё дело, Шерлок. Я всё ещё не гей, если ты вдруг забыл.  
— Я помню, Джон. Никогда, впрочем, не понимал, почему ты ограничиваешься женщинами, если с ними у тебя очевидным образом ничего не получается...  
— Заткнись.  
— Я, кстати, на мели и без жилья. Миссис Хадсон никому не сдаёт нашу квартиру, ты знал?  
— Ни за что, Шерлок.  
— И к себе переночевать не пустишь?  
— Обратись к Майкрофту.  
— Вот ещё. У него по пятницам романтические свидания. Я там буду лишним.  
— Сегодня четверг.  
— Так до субботы я могу остаться у тебя?  
— Шерлок, ты глухой? Я уже сказал «нет».  
— Я упоминал, что в Лондоне затевается самый громкий теракт этого столетия? Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джон...  
— Моя? Моя помощь?  
— Ты же скучаешь по этому, признай.  
— Только не по твоему высокомерию.  
— Я буду стараться, Джон. У тебя отлично получается меня сдерживать — спроси кого хочешь.  
— Я ещё не согласился.  
— У тебя в доме нет второй спальни. Прогонишь меня на диван или пустишь в свою? Ты же не стесняешься меня, Джон?  
— Да кто сказал, что я пущу тебя хотя бы в дом? И откуда ты знаешь про спальню?.. 


End file.
